El guardián de mi corazón y mi alma
by Natsumi Soseki
Summary: Charles Xavier & OC: el día que la conoció, algo cambió en su vida. No iba a olvidar tan fácilmente aquellos ojos llameantes. REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Oxford University, años 60

Charles Xavier soltó la pluma de tinta azul y decidió que le convenía un poco de aire fresco. Llevaba ya varias horas encerrado en su despacho -sin contar que la noche anterior no había dormido- y se veía incapaz de aguantar cinco minutos más.

Pasear por el campus de la Universidad era gratificante. Uno podía observar los grupos de estudiantes jóvenes y sus intentos por pasar desapercibidos de los profesores o llamar la atención de las chicas. Otra cosa buena del campus era el aspecto que tenía en otoño. El verde de la hierba, la mezcla de los dorados, ocres y naranjas de los árboles, y el juego de luces que el sol hacía sobre las hojas caídas.

Un soplo de aire fresco le trajo recuerdos del pasado: una flor seca, la fotografía olvidada, un chocolate caliente, una niña pequeña…Raven.

Raven. Su hermana adoptiva. Habían estado mucho tiempo juntos, desde aquel primer encuentro en la cocina. Demasiado tiempo juntos. Y la unión no estaba siendo nada positiva para Raven. Su amiga azul pedía demasiado del corazón de Charles, que sólo llegaba hasta el amor fraterno.

_Soy __incapaz __de __pensar __en __ti __de __otro __modo,_le había dicho. Pero ella seguía celosa.

Perdido en sus pensamiento no se dio cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde. El grito de "¡Cuidado!" fue tan repentino que no logró reaccionar y se estampó contra el ciclista. Los papeles de la tesis que se había llevado para no tener remordimientos volaron por el aire junto a la bicicleta y su temerario conductor.

- Joder. Joder. Joder. Mierda.

Después de aquella retahíla de palabrotas, Charles se incorporó y se dispuso a enfrentarse a la iracunda mirada de la ciclista. Pero ella no había terminado.

- ¿De qué vas? ¡Eh! ¿No me has oído cuando te he gritado?

Charles fue incapaz de responder. Algo le estaba llamando poderosamente la atención. Los ojos castaños de la muchacha parecía que se iban a prender de un momento a otro. _Fuego_. _Llama_…

- Perdona- sí, no se había equivocado, aquella muchacha era pyrokinésika. O como mínimo la mutación de sus ojos lo indicaba.

Recogió sus papeles esparcidos con la banda sonora de palabrotas de la chica, cuando trató de ayudarla ella se apartó de él dando un brinco.

- No te me acerques. Todavía no te he perdonado.

- Lo siento de veras - la multitud que se había reunido en torno a ellos empezó a desvanecerse. Juntos recogieron el resto de documentos y Charles enderezó la bici. - ¿Puedo invitarte a un café?

La chica alzó las cejas, sorprendida ante aquella invitación.

- ¿Es ese tu modo de ligar? Porque te aseguro que conmigo no funciona…

Charles rió.

- Estoy tratando de compensarte por el accidente y sí, es un modo de ligar que no suele funcionar.

Ella le miró con curiosidad. Una sonrisa bailando en sus labios. Charles consiguió entonces una panorámica espectacular de los ojos encendidos de la muchacha. No se había equivocado, el iris estaba rodeado por una fina línea anaranjada, probablemente el resto de su enfado.

- Por cierto, me llamo Xavier, Charles Xavier.

- May Calippo. Sí, como el helado- al ver la cara de Charles añadió - por si te entraban ganas de hacer broma.

- No, la verdad es que iba a hablarte sobre tus ojos. Tienes una mutación en el gen…

Ella le interrumpió.

- No me digas que eres uno de esos que primero se estudian la guía y luego tratan de impresionar a las mujeres.

Charles esbozó una sonrisa amplia.

- No, soy profesor de genética.

- ¿En serio? No me has parecido tan viejo…

- ¿Viejo?

- Bueno, se supone que todos los profesores son o calvos o momias. Y al parecer, tu no eres ninguna de los dos - arrugó la nariz, con una mueca graciosa. Suspirando con alivio por haber podido esquivar con facilidad el tema de sus ojos. Siempre se ponía nerviosa cuando alguien hacía algún comentario…que pusiera de manifiesto que era diferente. Que era rara.

Charles se pasó una mano por el pelo.

- No, no tengo interés ni en envejecer demasiado pronto ni n quedarme calvo.

Ella rió.

- Ya…no puedo imaginarte calvo. Estarías rarísimo.

- Totalmente de acuerdo. Bueno, ¿vamos a por ese café?

May negó con la cabeza.

- Lo siento, hoy no podrá ser, he quedado con unas amigas. Pero me lo debes.

- Entonces la próxima vez que nos veamos…

- Exacto, no creas que te vas a librar tan rápido de mí - le alargó el último taco de folios que seguía sujetando. Fue solo un momento, pero las manos de ambos se rozaron y Charles sintió que una chispa saltaba entre ambos. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y tuvo ganas de explorar la mente de su nueva amiga.

Si ella también sintió algo, no lo dijo. Paso la pierna por encima de la bicicleta, y Charles deseó poder alargar un poco más aquella conversación.

- May Calippo, un placer conocerte.

- Lo mismo digo Xavier. Y estaré esperando ese café.

- Pues la próxima vez que nos veamos, ya sabes.

Cuando May se alejó pedaleando, Charles la siguió con la mirada. _May__Calippo_. No la iba a olvidar tan fácilmente.

Solo cuando estuvo de vuelta a su despacho, perdido entre los papeles de la tesis, se dio cuenta de la presencia de aquella cuartilla de bordes amarillentos. Alguien había escrito unos versos:

The anchor of my purest thoughts, the nurse,

The guide, the guardian of my heart and soul

...

- Estaba…¡uau! Para comérselo. Y cuando se me ha acercado…

- ¡Yo le vi primero! No me lo robes. Además, ¿quién le ha estado ayudando con los trabajos? ¡Yo!

La muchacha rubia frunció el ceño y prosiguió con su _increíblemente__romántica_ aventura ("digas lo que digas, me da igual. Se me ha acercado y me ha dicho que iba muy guapa")

May sonrió tras su humeante traza de café. Jenny la examinó con ojo crítico, haciendo caso omiso de la pelea que estaban librando Pet y Sophia.

- Te veo muy callada, corazón. ¿Hay algo que no me estás contando? ¿Has conocido a alguien especial?

- No, la verdad es que… - _los __ojos __azules __que __la __miraban __reconociéndola, __cuando __sus __pupilas __empezaban __a __arder_ - nada, absolutamente nada.

Solo que he conocido a un idiota y todavía no me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Pensamientos de Charles_**

"Me debes un café"

"Para una preciosidad como tú, con una mutación caoba, tengo todo el tiempo que quieras"

"Queremos que trabajes para nosotros, Xavier"

"Shaw me interesa…¿Qué sabes de él?

"Déjalo ya, Eric, no tienes tanto poder"

"Relaja la mente"

"Vaya no nos habían dicho que aquí había otro mutante"

...

**_Base secreta de la CIA_**

- Ahora que ya tenemos nuestros nombres clave deberíamos pensar uno para Charles - a Raven le brillaban los ojos.

- Eh, ¡Buena idea! - Banshee se echó para delante y junto las manos en las rodillas. - A ver qué os parece este: Amplificador.

- ¿Qué es esa mierda? - Alex dejó la máquina tragaperras y se acercó a los sillones.

Banshee se había molestado:

- Estaría bien que le hubiéramos llamado Cerebro, pero como Hank se nos ha adelantado, amplificador me parece una opción aceptable - Alex y los demás seguían sin comprender. Banshee puso los ojos en blanco: - Amplificador-de-Cerebro. Mira que sois cortos…

Darwin sonrió mostrando su blanca dentadura.

- No sé por qué pero ese es el nombre más ridículo que he oído en mi vida…

Alex le aplaudió:

- Yo propongo algo mejor: Papi.

- ¿Papi?

- Por Dios, Alex, no pienso llamar papi a Charles. Tienes tanta chispa como Banshee…

- Salvatore.

- Suena a cómic.

- Mente.

- ¡Ridículo!

- Entonces, menta, ¡Jajaja!

- Chicle, de paso, ¿no?

- Que alguien haga callar a Alex. Esto es serio, tío, le hemos de buscar un nombre sí o sí.

...

**_En algún lugar de la URSS_**

- Shaw no está aquí. No ha venido.

- ¿Estás seguro?

Charles apartó los dedos de la sien mientras contestaba afirmativamente. Clavó su mirada azul en Moira.

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

- Si Shaw no está, hemos de abortar la misión.

Entonces, pudo sentir la furia creciente de Erik. "No". Pero fue el grito de Moira el que oyó:

- ¡Erik, no!

El mutante había echado a correr hacia la mansión, hacia aquella multitud de rusos armados hasta los dientes. Charles no lo dudó ni un instante. "Me necesita"

- ¡Charles, vuelve!

...

_**Base secreta de la CIA**_

- Ángel, ¿Tú que propones?

- Había pensado Cíclope, pero…

- ¿Cíclope? ¿Eso no es el del ojo en la frente? ¿Qué tiene que ver con Xavier?

- Ah, Banshee, calla.

- No, yo sólo digo…

- ¡Callla!

- ¿Qué tal Neurona?

- Demasiado evidente, Payaso.

- Alex, no empieces tu también…

- ¿Tienes algún problema conmigo, rubita? Porque lo parece…

- Chicos, chicos, dejadlo ya…

Alex retó a Raven con la mirada, y ella respondió con otra de odio concentrado.

...

_**En un pub de Oxford**_

- Jared, suéltame.

- ¿Que pasa, nena, no te gusta?

May se apartó de él. Había demasiada gente en aquel pub y solo deseaba salir de aquella masa humana. Empezó a alejarse en dirección a la puerta. Pero no le iba a resultar fácil alcanzarla. La marea de jóvenes se apretó a su alrededor y sintió que la temperatura se alzaba varios grados más. Le ardía la frente y le picaban los ojos.

Aire, aire fresco.

Y la temperatura seguía aumentando sin parar. Como continuara con aquel ritmo, pronto algo estallaría.

Alguien la aplastó y oyó que Jared la llamaba. Estaba furioso y apartaba a las parejas de su alrededor, intentando alcanzarla.

May sintió que se mareaba y perdió el equilibrio justo antes de alcanzar la puerta. La tenía tan cerca…alguien le pisó y el dolor solo sirvió para aumentar su desfallecimiento. Alguien la cogió por los antebrazos y la alzó. Se quedó sin aire y boqueó desesperada. Los pulmones le ardían y el abrazo de Jared era demasiado prieto. Demasiado prieto. Quiso empujarle para que se apartara. Se estaba ahogando y nadie se daba cuenta.

Miró hacia la puerta, el corazón golpeándole el pecho con una fuerza desconocida. El pánico la poseyó y lo siguiente, solo fueron fragmentos inconexos.

La sangre le hirvió en las venas y sintió un dolor profundo en las palmas de las manos. Humo. Gritos. Su grito se oyó por encima de la mayoría. Jared gritó.

Se golpeó la cabeza al caer al suelo. Lo último que olió antes de desvanecerse fue el olor a carne quemada.

...

_**En un lugar de la URSS**_

El cristal comenzó a rajarse, pero Erik no parecía dispuesto a detenerse.

- Erik, déjalo ya.

- No hasta que quiera hablar.

Si continuaba con aquella presión, la mataría. Tenía que haber otro modo. Cuando el metal aflojó su fuerza, Emma Frost volvió a ser una mujer rubia semidesnuda.

- Ahora hablará - Erik se echó para atrás, como repentinamente agotado. - Sabe que si vuelve a transformarse, el cristal se romperá.

Charles se llevó los dedos índice y corazón a la sien derecha y entrecerró los ojos, dispuesto a enfrentarse a los pensamientos de la indefensa, pero peligrosa mujer.

...

**_Base secreta de la CIA_**

- ¿Qué tal…Profesor?

Cinco pares de ojos miraron con escepticismo a Hank.

- Venga ya - Ángel lo miró burlona- solo de pensarlo me dan ganas de cambiarte el nombre a ti…

- ¿Sabéis qué? - Raven se levantó de pronto. - Que se quede sin nombre.

Y dando media vuelta se dirigió al enorme ventanuco que daba al patio interior. Se abrazó el cuerpo con fuerza y deseó que Charles no tardara mucho. Seguro que él sabría lidiar con aquel grupo de adolescentes de hormonas disparadas.

Banshee era un imbécil que se creía gracioso. Alex el típico matón de último curso de instituto que la tenía cogida con Hank. Si como mínimo Hank no se dejara atacar con tanta facilidad. El único que parecía ligeramente decente era Darwin, algo así como el mediador del grupo. Y Ángel…Raven no quería admitirlo, pero la ex-stripper seguía considerándose algo único y especial.

Como las cosas continuaran con ese rumbo…Raven no lo aguantaría.

...

_**En un avión, abandonando la URSS**_

- La próxima vez que tengas intenciones suicidas, Erik, procura recordar que ahora formas parte de un grupo - Moira se dejó caer en el duro asiento de la avioneta que los había venido a recoger.

Estaba agotada y furiosa, muy furiosa. Charles la miró y trató de infundirle ánimos levantando un pulgar.

Por su parte, Erik tenía una sonrisita de suficiencia que no estaba ayudando a mejorar las cosas. Emma Frost era un prisionero suculento, seguro que Shaw la echaría de menos.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Mansión de Xavier, futura escuela para jóvenes mutantes**_

- ¡Uau! ¿Esto es tuyo?

- Nop - Charles se giró para sonreír a Sean (Banshee) - es nuestro.

Era simplemente enorme. Grandes ventanales. Grandes parterres de flores. Grandes vistas. Sencillamente increíble. Y, cómo no, Erik hizo uno de sus comentarios que ya empezaban a ser habituales.

- La verdad, Charles, no sé cómo has sobrevivido viviendo en tal penuria.

Ambos cruzaron una mirada y Raven presintió que era hora de intervenir:

- Bueno, fue una penuria atenuada por mí - solo fue un instante, pero valió la pena que Charles la rodeara con el brazo y le besara el pelo. Si no fuera tan condenadamente paternal… - Vamos, os lo enseñaremos.

Siguieron a Raven que se había encaminado en dirección a la casa. Sean podía notar cómo le temblaban las piernas e incluso Alex se sentía indigno de aquel "extraño" honor. Moira no había abierto la boca desde que salieron y Hank la tenía demasiado abierta.

Charles podía percibir la satisfacción que emanaba la sonrisa de Raven cuando subieron las escaleras de la entrada principal.

- Bienvenidos a… - se giró con lentitud, para aumentar la tensión y el nerviosismo, una mano en la cintura y la otra apoyada en la puerta. De repente el león del picaporte abrió sus fauces pillándole dos dedos - ¡ERIK!

- ¿Qué? - el aludido se encogió de hombros. - Estabas tardando demasiado.

Todos rieron y Raven empujó la puerta fastidiada. Charles meneó la cabeza y decidió que luego hablaría con su hermana.

El interior de la casa estaba en penumbra, pero el olor era el mismo. Charles tragó con fuerza y dejó que Raven llevara la voz cantante.

- Os recomiendo que escojáis entre las habitaciones del primer piso, son las más accesibles y además, bueno, a mí me encantan - miró de reojo a Alex por si se le ocurría hacer algún comentario. Respiró tranquila. - Las escaleras llevan a los otros pisos, hacia la derecha están la biblioteca, la sala de música, un despacho la sala de estar grande…

- Un momento - Banshee la miró desconcertado - ¿Es que hay una sala pequeña?

Raven rió:

- Una dice… Hacia la izquierda habitaciones-museo, la sala de la televisión, el comedor, la cocina… En fin, tenéis mucho tiempo para divertiros e investigar. ¿Me equivoco, Charles?

- En absoluto.

- Bueno, chicos, cuando consigáis salir de vuestro estado de idiotez (que espero que no sea permanente) os recomiendo que vayáis escogiendo habitación, a menos que Charles tenga prevista alguna distribución.

Ni Banshee ni Alex esperaron la respuesta de Charles. Se lanzaron a la carrera hacia la escalera mientras se intentaban golpear el uno al otro. Los oyeron correr por el piso de arriba y luego los gritos ("Como ese chico no calle nos destroza los tímpanos" ):

- ¡Era mía! Yo elegí primero.

- A la mierda Banshee, y como no te calles te vas a quedar sin habitación y sin…

- ¡Eh! ¿Qué haces? ¿Pretendes utilizar tus…

Raven se giró hacia Hank:

- Vamos, creo que es hora de poner orden.

Cuando desaparecieron hacia el piso de arriba, Moira y Erik se dejaron conducir a una salita de recepción.

- Hum, supongo que está será la sala naranja, o algo por el estilo, ¿No?

- Casi - Charles sonrió a Moira - la llamamos sala africana, por los trofes y así.

- ¡Ug! - nunca era agradable darse de bruces contra una cabeza de tigre disecada.

- Síp, mi padrastro era un coleccionista empedernido, pero no te preocupes porque él no cazó jamás: los compraba.

...

_**En una calle cualquiera, un día de la semana cualquiera **_

- ¡May! Espera ¡May!

La muchacha castaña se giró al oír su nombre. La señora Anderson le hacía señas con la mano indicando que la esperase. May se mordió el labio al comprender las intenciones de la mujer. Su cincuentona y rolliza vecina la había escogido como próximo objetivo de sus quejas y en aquel preciso instante pretendía detener el tráfico de una de las calles más concurridas.

"Ay, Dios, que no la atropellen", aunque el pensamiento que más se ajustaba a la realidad era: "Que no se lleve a nadie por delante".

Era tal la decisión y determinación de la mujer que May tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para reírse.

Bocinazos e insultos fueron la banda musical que acompañó la llegada triunfal de la señora Anderson.

- May, querida, qué loca es la juventud de hoy en día - dijo mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho, como para asegurarse que su acelerado corazón seguía allí y no había salido disparado y hacía May se sintiera como una vieja.

"¿Juventud? ¿Y yo qué soy?"

- Señora Anderson, de veras que no valía la pena que cruzara la calle para verme, tenía previsto pasarme por la tienda a saludarla esta misma tarde - "perdóname, Señor, por esta mentira".

- May, que amable eres…en fin, tú y yo sabemos que te convenía.

"¿Ah sí? ¿Desde cuando?". A su rolliza vecina pareció molestarle que May no formulara sus pensamientos en voz alta.

- Ya sabes, por eso de la otra noche.

- Lo siento, señora Anderson, me parece que no la estoy entendiendo - intercambió, incómoda, el peso de una pierna a la otra. Sabía demasiado bien a dónde la quería llevar la mujer, pero simplemente no iba a hablar de eso ahora.

La señora Anderson tenía una sonrisa comprensiva en el rostro, aunque sus ojos brillaban de impaciencia y por las ganas que tenía de cotillear.

- Sobre lo que ocurrió la semana pasada, en el pub.

- No sé… - _la__sensación__de__angustia,__el__aullido__de__Jared,__el__olor__a__carne__quemada,__el__humo__que__salía__de__sus__manos._

Ahora fue la señora Anderson la que basculó el peso. La muchacha estaba siendo más lenta de lo que pensaba.

...

_**Mansión de Xavier**_

La puerta era de madera oscura y por eso casi no se le notaba el paso de los años. Charles inspiró y agarró el pomo dorado. El frío metal le hizo recordar, por un instante, la velocidad vertiginosa de los acontecimientos de su infancia. Todavía sentía demasiado cercanos el dolor y la indiferencia. Estaba seguro que…

- ¿Estás bien, Charles?

Moira McTaggert había aparecido en el umbral de la antigua habitación de la Sharon Xavier. Charles negó con la cabeza.

- Sólo estaba recordando viejos tiempos.

Moira sonrió. Charles era…¿Cómo decirlo? Realmente especial, no era un hombre como los demás que había conocido. Era un hombre bueno, amable, educado…los muchachos lo apreciaban a pesar de que hacía poco que lo conocían. E incluso Erik, que era bastante desagradable con todos, parecía que sabía valorar los esfuerzos Charles hacía para que todos se sintieran a gusto.

Y aquellos resplandecientes ojos azules…habían hipnotizado a Moira, que rezaba para que Charles no le leyera el pensamiento, a pesar de que probablemente aquello hubiera facilitado las cosas entre ambos. Moira se sintió culpable de aquellos pensamientos mientras tenía a Charles enfrente. Se despidió con una sonrisa y entró en la habitación que le habían asignado mientras Charles se daba la vuelta para enfrentarse a todos los recuerdos amenazantes.

...

_**En una calle cualquiera, un día cualquiera**_

- Sí, y la policía dijo que el fuego no había sido provocado por nada. No había ningún elemento combustible cerca ni restos de bomba ni nada de eso… Entre tú y yo querida - y al decir esto se acercó tanto que May pudo sentir su olor corporal mezclado con un perfume fuerte. La voz de la señora Anderson se volvió casi un susurró: - sé lo que eres.

May abrió los ojos con horror, buscando la mirada de la señora Anderson para asegurarse de lo que había dicho. Su vecina sonreía con suficiencia, aquella vez había conseguido causar el efecto deseado, la muchacha estaba asustada.

- Pero no te preocupes, tú secreto está a salvo conmigo - hasta que la joven desapareciera de su vista, entonces tenía previsto contárselo a su amiga Violet. - Vamos, cielo, ¿de veras pensaste que alguien se tragaría tú declaración ante la policía?

- No, yo no… - pero las palabras no iban a acudir a su boca.

- Casi matas al chico de los Hutton. Y supongo que no erais los únicos conocidos que estaban allí aquella noche. Mm, veo que no me equivoco - May había soltado el manillar de la bici y tenía ganas de llorar. La señora Anderson no comprendía que cada palabra que pronunciaba era como un cuchillazo en las entrañas.

-Yo no sabía lo que hacía, yo… - de nuevo le sobrevino aquella sensación. Sintió que la temperatura a su alrededor aumentaba sin para. Ahora ya no veía a la señora Anderson, de repente, todo había adquirido un color rojizo. Gritó al sentir que le ardían las palmas de las manos.

No oyó el grito de la señora Anderson, ni tampoco vio la explosión del banco cercano, ni cómo los semáforos de la calle empezaban a arder…


End file.
